


Life Drawing

by Candyphoenix



Series: College verse GGAD [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Life Drawing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyphoenix/pseuds/Candyphoenix
Summary: Albus meets Gellert in life drawing class.





	Life Drawing

Rubbing his arms briskly, Albus sighed. Another chilly day in the art building. He'd had to take a liberal arts class, and so far Life Drawing for Non Majors was so much more dull than he'd ever expected. Around him, students set up their easels around the wooden platform where the model would sit. 

The professor Mr Jackson, a bald, middle aged man, arrived as they finished setting up, but the model had yet to arrive. Curious. Usually he  wouldn't even allow you into the class should you be late. 

The door banged open and Mr Jackson immediately turned his ire on the intruder, expecting it to be a truant student. “You should have been here on time!” he snapped before realizing it wasn't one of his students. 

“Sorry I'm late, my political science class ran late!” the newcomer said as he stepped into the middle of the room, shedding his stylish black coat and carelessly tossing it onto the wooden model's stand.

It was nobody Albus recognized. The young man pulled off his grey knitted beanie to reveal a halo of mussed golden curls. No, definitely not one of their usual models. 

“This is Gellert Grindelwald and he will be modelling for us today, as both our usual models are currently sick with the flu going around.”

Gellert grinned and looked around the room to intermittent nervous giggling and uncomfortable coughs. He stopped at Albus, amber eyes lingering on Albus’ cobalt.

Albus sucked in a shaky breath as Gellert have him a brief wink before bending to the task of undressing. Slowly inches of sun kissed golden skin were revealed, and Albus had to duck behind his easel to maintain his composure. He stole glances at his fellow students and found them looking anywhere but the middle of the room. 

“We will warm up with a few gesture drawings, I will call out when you should stop drawing.” Professor Jackson said as he arranged Gellert's golden limbs into the pose he wanted. 

Albus focused on putting quick charcoal drawings to paper, with little time to linger on Gellert's lithe form before it was time to change positions again. He became engrossed in the task, charcoal scratching across the rough paper they used for quick drawings such as these. 

The professor milled around the room, offering advice to some, and praise to others. “Alright that is enough. Get your paper out for a long pose.”

Albus had been dreading this. Reluctantly he replaced the light sketch paper with a heavier paper. When he dared to look again, he found Gellert fully posed again and facing him. Gellert's right hand clutched a worn stick, left foot on on the model's stand, his other foot on the floor, his left arm casually draped over his left knee. 

Gellert caught his eye again and flashed him a brief grin while the professor's back was turned. Albus flushed from head to toe, grateful everyone's focus was on Gellert. 

He's so beautiful, Albus thought, as his eyes hungrily took in the sight. The world seemed to condense and fade as he focused on Gellert's form, and in turn those amber eyes focused only on him. For a long while there was just the sound of charcoal on paper. His hands shook as he strove to commit this vision to paper, to memory. 

And so the hours seemed to fly by, Gellert posing several more times before the professor called the class to a close. By the time Albus had finished packing his materials, Gellert was nowhere to be seen. Albus sighed, of course it was just a job… nothing more. This Gellert probably had classes to go to, stuff to do. 

Albus slung his portfolio across his shoulders and walked out the door of the art building. 

“Wait!” Albus turned at the voice , and there was Gellert, leaning against the worn bricks, a black vape stick between elegant fingers, and the smell of cinnamon and tobacco lingering in the air. “What is your name?” 

“Albus. Albus Dumbledore.” he extended his hand to Gellert, who took it and tugged him along instead of shaking it. Albus was so stunned he allowed him to drag him along into the brisk wind. “Where are we going?” 

Gellert stopped and Albus stumbled against him, snaking an arm around his waist before he could fall. Albus blushed as he pulled them close, “Coffee and more?”

“Yes.” Albus breathed. Gellert smiled so brightly and then Albus was being pulled along again, walking then running and laughing together into the wind. 

 


End file.
